


Bucky Barnes vs. the Hair of the Future

by alpacamyhedgehog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, merman hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacamyhedgehog/pseuds/alpacamyhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buck,” Steve said into the mirror, frowning at Barnes’s hair for the umpteenth time. “It’s been a while since. You know. Don’t you think it’s time to do something with your hair? Clean up the whole Winter Soldier look?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes vs. the Hair of the Future

“Buck,” Steve said into the mirror, frowning at Barnes’s hair for the umpteenth time. “It’s been a while since. You know. Don’t you think it’s time to do something with your hair? Clean up the whole Winter Soldier look?”

Barnes considered as he watched Steve run a comb through his own hair.

The long hair had been something that had happened to the Asset. It was a choice made by his handlers, because it was easier for them to maintain. He hadn’t thought of changing it, but then again, he was still getting used to making decisions for himself again.

Steve was now applying gobs of hair gel, which made Barnes wrinkle his nose in disgust and turn away.

Once, when Steve was out, he had investigated the hair gel. Too much squeezed out in his hand, and he squirmed from the sensation of the not-quite-liquid before quickly washing it off.

Inconvenient. He hoped the future allowed hairstyles that didn’t require hair gel.

He decided to find out, so he grabbed his Wakandan smartphone and began searching.

After a few minutes, he realized that Steve probably wanted him to get his hair cut the same way he’d had it before.

Barnes had seen a lot of pictures of the way he used to look, even if he still didn’t remember everything. His face had looked so different then—happy and hopeful. Maybe the then-haircut would look wrong with the now-face, at least while Barnes was still learning how to grow into the old Bucky’s feelings. 

He learned two things about hairstyles from the internet:  
1\. People from the future did strange, impractical things with their hair  
2\. He could do something with his long hair, no cutting necessary

It was called a manbun, he read, and the hair was pulled back away from the face.

Steve had already left for the day, so Barnes walked down to the corner store alone and acquired a set of hair ties.

He tried putting his hair in a manbun in front of the bathroom mirror. It was surprisingly easy, and practical.

He shook his hair, and it stayed in place. Convenient for missions. Why didn’t Hydra think of manbuns.

Still, just putting his hair up didn’t seem like enough. He needed to try to fit in with the 21st century.

So he searched some more.

When he found something he liked, he looked for a place that could do it, and then he left again to get his hair done. So easy. He was definitely getting used to this whole independent thinking thing.

He was pleased with the look. It was different, but Steve couldn’t say he hadn’t made an effort to look nice.

Speaking of Steve, it was time to meet him and Sam for lunch.

Barnes put his hair up again and was on his way. As he walked, he could feel people on the sidewalk staring at him, but it was an admiring stare, not the fear he was used to. Nice.

When he entered the diner, he was hard to miss. Steve choked on his drink immediately.

“Looks like someone found out about the merman hair trend,” Sam said at last, around hysterical laughter.

Barnes touched his hair, dyed several shades of blue and purple, with pride.

Steve was still sputtering, so Barnes slapped him on the back helpfully.

“Colorful hair is in,” he said. “Get with the times, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also published as a [post on my tumblr](http://alpacamyhedgehog.tumblr.com/post/146028400290/bucky-barnes-vs-the-hair-of-the-future)


End file.
